


Sweet Cherry

by kelex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is acting as bait for assassin Frederick Chilton, and he's *really* dedicated to the part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JawnsJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/gifts).



> Is seventeen considered underage? If so, then that's about when this happens. Seventeen-ish Will, thirty-ish Frederick. Inspiration photo is oh so very NSFW, so it's at the end.

"That sweet little ass looks so cherry."

Frederick was watching from a distance, keeping an eye on proceedings through a range finder and listening in via microphone. His teeth were gritting with every single word out of the mark's mouth, and he was really regretting letting Will act as bait. 

_Letting._ As if he could stop the pretty little idiot. 

Will's ass was filling the range finder's viewport, shining through the open window. His tiny plaid skirt was jacked up over his ass, his cheeks spread wide to invite penetration. 

He wasn't wearing a wig, so when he looked over his shoulder at the target, Frederick got a nice, good look at the shiny middle finger of a thick, hairy-knuckled hand slide into Will's open hole. 

Frederick also got a very good look at the ecstatic expression that crossed Will's face at the penetration as his hips rocked backwards onto the man's finger.

And he got a really good listen, too, to Will's grunts and groans of pleasure as he was fingered hard and fast.

The target was still standing too close to Will, or else Frederick would've already put a bullet in the fucker's brainpan. Instead, he had to sit there and watch this man finger Will to an orgasm, rough hands pulling the come out of Will's cock with fast strokes while his finger fucked him hard.

As soon as he stepped away from Will to clean himself up, Frederick pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that is a boy.
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=14aigwl)


End file.
